Uchiha Familly
by Elni
Summary: Uchiha. Sebuah klan raksasa dari Konoha yang berada diambang kepunahan. Sebuah klan yang memiliki seribu satu cerita untuk dibicarakan. Sebuah klan yang kini di isi oleh orang-orang luar biasa. Sebuah klan yang hanya terdiri dari satu keluarga kecil. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, dan aku, Uchiha Sarada. fict ini untuk BTC 2015 CANON


S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015

SasuSakuSara

Canon

 _#Promt-27_

Naruto masih punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto ^_^

.

.

.

Uchiha Familly

By

Elni

.

.

.

.

Uchiha.

Sebuah nama dari klan raksasa yang melengenda. Digadang-gadang bahwa klan ini merupakan salah satu dari dua klan raksasa yang membentuk sebuah desa ninja bernama Konoha. Uchiha menjadi klan pendamping Senju dalam membentuk desa ninja bernama Konoha itu.

Kaln Uchiha memiliki bakat dari lahir yang disebut _kekkei genkai_ yang dimiliki Uchiha, yaitu _sharinggan._ Pada umumnya, dalam dunia shinobi setiap ninja memiliki satu atau dua cakra dasar. Hampir semua keturunan Uchiha memiliki cakra dasar api. Oleh sebab itulah lambang dari klan ini adalah kipas. Karena kipas memiliki arti dapat mengendalikan api.

 _"Katon, gokakyu no jutsu!"_

Ku keluarkan seluruh cakraku yang tersisa. Sebuah bola api berdiameter setengah meter keluar dari mulutku yang terasa perih karena hawa panas yang ditimbulkan oleh api tadi. Tak sampai dua puluh detik, api itu menghilang. Air danau yang tadinya membiaskan warna merah api yang keluar dari mulutku, kini kembali membiaskan sinar rembulan.

Sambil terbatuk, aku mencoba menstabilkan nafasku.

Aku. Keturunan pertama dari Uchiha yang tersisa. Tak piawai dalam menggunakan elem api.

Ku jatuhkan diriku di atas dermaga kayu kecil yang menjorok ke tengah danau. Kata _shichidaime_ , sewaktu kecil papa sering berlatih di sini. Tak ada yang mengajarinya, tapi ia mampu menguasai jutsu ini bahkan sebelum beliau lulus dari akademi.

Lalu aku apa? Ujian Chuunin ada di depan mata. Tapi satu jutsu dari klan Uchiha pun belum ada yang ku kuasai. Bahkan _sharinggan_ baru bisa ku kuasai beberapa hari yang lalu, itupun belum sempurna. Hanya warna pupil _onyx-_ ku yang berubah merah dan sebuah _tomoe_ di atasnya _._ Untuk membuat genjutsu tingkat rendah pun mustahil.

Kata Ino- _baa_ ibunya Inojin _,_ tanpa tes DNA pun dari penampilanku bisa diketahui kalau aku itu keturunan Uchiha.

Kata Hinata- _baa_ istri hokage saat ini sekaligus ibunya Baruto, _Shanaroo_ ku membuktikan mengalirnya darah Haruno di tubuhku.

Tapi kenapa hanya penampilan?

Kenapa aku tak bisa menguasai cakra dasar elemen api?

Kalaupun darah ibuku lebih dominan di tubuhku, kenapa aku tak bisa menguasai satu pun _ninjutsu_ medis?

Mati-matian aku mengkopi sifat papa berdasarkan data yang kudapat dari teman-teman papa. Kubiasakan bibirku melafalkan ' _shanaroo'_ mama yang melenggenda.

Karena apa?

Karena aku ingin diakui sebagai anak mereka.

.

.

.

 _Every family have a strory._

 _Wellcome to ours._

 _#promt 27_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ku akui.

Aku pernah menjadi anak durhaka beberapa kali.

Kedurhakaanku yang paling terbesar adalah pernah meragukan Haruno Sakura sebagai ibuku.

Papa dan mama memang tak pernah mempersalahkan kedurhakaanku yang satu itu. Tapi dari sorot mata mama, aku bisa merasakan kepedihannya kala anak kandungnya ini meragukan keibuannya. Papa juga. Di balik diam seribu katanya, aku tahu kalau papa kecewa pada ketololan yang ku ciptakan itu.

Jujur, aku malu.

Suara gemuruh menyadarkan lamunan singkatku. Awan hitam mulai menutupi sinar rembulan. Sepertinya mau hujan. Lebih baik aku segera pulang, sebelum mama kelabakan mencariku.

Salah satu ujung bibirku tertarik kala mengingat sebuah memori. Kala itu aku seharian penuh bermain ke rumah Chouchou dan sore itu mama datang ke rumah Chouchou dengan basah kuyup. Ketika melihatku yang duduk berhadapan dengan Chouchou di teras rumahnya, beliau langsung memelukku sambil melontarkan ribuan kalimat tanya.

Bodohnya aku yang pernah meragukannya sebagai ibuku.

Yah, apa yang telah berlalu hanya bisa disesali. Toh, waktu tak akan pernah berputar kembali.

Rasa ngilu menggerogoti beberapa sisi tubuhku ketika aku bangkit dari posisi rebahanku. Rasa ngilu ini semakin bertambah kala kudaki tanah yang sedikit menukik ini.

Selain danau ini, aku juga sering berkunjung ke reruntuhan kuil Uchiha. Papa pernah berkata bahwa di sana terdapat banyak artefak peninggalan klan Uchiha yang sangat berharga. Karena apa yang ada di sana menjadi lambang adanya sebuah klan raksasa bernama Uchiha di Konoha. Hanya itulah bukti nyata dari keemasan eksistensi klan Uchiha.

Langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di sebuah komplek yang sedang dibangun. Balok-balok kayu serta berbagai bahan untuk membangun bangunan tertumpuk di beberapa sisi. Bangunan-bangunan setengah jadi terlihat di mana-mana.

Dulunya, tempat ini adalah tempat di mana para pengguna _sharinggan_ bermukin.

Konohamaru- _sensei_ pernah bercerita mengenai kompleks ini ketika aku masih duduk di bangku akademi.

Dari beberapa arsip yang ada, tercatat bahwa selain memiliki _anbu_ dan _shinobi_ berfariasi tingkatan, Konoha juga memiliki sebuah lembaga kepolisian. Dan lembaga itu dipimpin dan diisi oleh klan ku, Uchiha.

Semakin tinggi suatu pohon, maka semakin besar pula angin yang bertiup. Hal lumrah bila sebuah organisasi pemberantas keonaran seperti kepolisian Konoha menjadi buah bibir masyarakat. Bahkan sampai dijadikan sasaran kebencian oleh beberapa klan kala salah satu anggota keluarga dari klan itu tertangkap oleh kepolisian Konoha.

Sejak masa kepemerintahan Tobirama- _sama,_ Sang _niindaime_ pencipta jurus zombi menjijikkan bernama _edotensei_ , Klan Uchiha diasingkan dipinggiran desa dan berdampingan dengan markas kepolisian lengkap dengan jeruji besinya. Bahkan di perbatasan antara pemukiman Uchiha dan desa, terdapat pilar besar dengan lambang Uchiha di depannya.

Diskriminasi inilah yang menimbulkan Madara-Madara baru di klan kami. Hingga puncaknya klan kami melakukan kudeta.

Cerita itu berlanjut ketika Konoha diserang oleh _Kyubi,_ monster rubah berekor sembilan yang kini telah tersegel aman di dalam tubuh _shichidaime_ , Uzumaki Naruto.

Penyegelan moster raksasa itu mengorbankan banyak sekali pahlawan desa. Sebut saja salah satunya adalah ayah dari _jincuriki_ itu sendiri, _yondaime;_ Namikaze Minato.

Peristiwa ini tak semata merenggut korban nyawa saja, melainkan merenggut kepercayaan para pendahuluku, Uchiha. Kami dituduh menjadi otak dari mengamuknya _Kyubi_ kala itu.

Selain diasingkan, kami juga dicurigai.

Diskriminasi inilah yang menimbulkan Madara-Madara baru di klan kami. Hingga puncaknya klan kami melakukan kudeta.

Kematian _yondaime_ membuat _sandaime_ kembali ke singgasananya. Salah satu tetua desa yang merupakan sahabat baik _sandaime,_ Danzo memerintahkan pamanku untuk membantai seluruh klannya agar kudeta tak terlaksanakan.

Sebuah misi mengerikan. Bahkan untuk seorang _anbu_ luar biasa jenius seperti Uchiha Itachi- _jiisama._ Seluruh anggota klan tewas malam itu juga.

Kecuali satu, ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah insiden berdarah itu, atas ijin tetua desa pemukiman Uchiha di bumi hanguskan. Karena tak ada yang berani untuk masuk ke pemukiman penuh bercak darah itu.

Setelah diangkatnya Sang Pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke-4, Uzumaki Naruto menjadi _hokage,_ pemukiman Uchiha yang hanya tinggal puing-puing kayu itu di rekrotruksi ulang.

Kata mama, Konoha yang sekarang terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang ia kenal dulu. Pembangunan ada di mana-mana. Bahkan patung _hokage_ yang menjadi lambang desa ini hampir tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan ninja di zaman mama dulu. Para ninja menjalankan misi yang luar biasa berbahaya di tempat-tempat yang jauh dari desa, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan mereka hanya bisa menyampaikan laporan misi melalui burung pengirim laporan atau hewan ninja. Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memproses laporan dengan kode luar biasa sulit itu, dan entah kapan bala bantuan akan datang. Itu akan sulit sekali.

"Mama!?"

 _Onyx_ -ku menangkap helai merah mudanya di ujung gang. Dengan segera kuhampiri beliau saat ia melambai padaku. Lampu jalan menyamarkan sebuah bayang di belakang mama. Papa ada di sana.

Langkahku melambat kala jarak kami mendekat. _Onyx_ -ku menatap lekat mama dalam balutan seragam _jounin_ lengkapnya.

"Mama ada misi?"

Sejak melahirkanku, mama tak pernah ke luar desa untuk menjalankan misi lagi. Sang legenda _sanin_ terdahulu telah melepas jas medisnya. Sehingga, tanggung jawab rumah sakit Konoha berpindah ke tangan beliau dengan Sizune- _san_ sebagai penasihatnya.

"Iya. Naruto- _baka_ itu memberikanku misi di saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal jarang-jarang kita bisa bersama seperti ini." _Emerlad_ mama menatapku dan papa bergantian. "Tapi misi adalah misi." Dengan kedua tangan halusnya yang berlapis sarung tangan kesayangannya, mama membelai pipiku dan pipi papa secara bersamaan. "Yang akur ya di rumah. _Ittekimasu."_ Dan beliau berlari ke arah remang-remang malam.

Melalui ujung mataku ku lirik papa. Keluargaku memang berbeda dengan keluarga teman-temanku yang lainnya. Papa, mama dan aku jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan di kala aku balita hingga remaja, papa tak ada di desa.

"Ayo."

Suara beratnya benar-benar khas. Papa mebalik badannya dan mulai berjalan di jalanan berbeton Konoha ini. Dengan iseng aku melangkah sambil mengejar bayangan tubuhnya.

Keisengaku ini mengingatkanku akan kisah Ino- _baa_ kala kami bertemu secara tak sengaja di toko _dangoo_ langganan Chouchou.

Mama selalu mengejar papa.

Pahit, manis, duka dan nestapa pernah mama rasakan. Bahkan kata Kakhasi- _jiji,_ papa nyaris membunuh mama dua kali.

"Mandilah."

"Haa?"

Aroma maskulin papa menyengat indra penciumanku. _Onyx-_ ku mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum menyadari kalau kami telah sampai di sebuah rumah dengan lambang kipas merah di dinding sisi sisi pintu masuk.

Dengan segera ku keluarkan sebuah kunci dari tas ninjaku.

"Ceklek."

"Setelah mandi, kita perlu bicara."

Papa memang selalu seperti ini. Sebuah keajaiban mama bisa bertahan dengan papa. Kalimat terakhir tadi ku kutip dari opini Ino- _baa,_ itu bka murni pemikiranku sendiri.

Punggung papa menghilang di balik dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur. Senyumku mengembang.

 _Some other time._

Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya ini itu pada papa. Dengan langkah besar aku melewati dua tangga agar segera sampai ke kamarku. Aku harus cepat.

.

.

.

 _Sharinggan!_

Ku perhatikan perubahan mataku yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi. Rongga dadaku terasa ringan kala melihat dua buah _tomoe_ di pupil merahku.

Aku teringat akan penjelasan papa mengenai perubahan bentuk mata seorang Uchiha.

Dulu, klan Uchiha dan Senju adalah musuh bebuyutan. Hingga disuatu ketika mereka dapat berdamai dan membangun sebuah desa lindungan daun, Konoha. Uchiha dan Senju terkenal akan kekuatannya. Berbeda dengan Senju yang terkenal lemah lembut, Uchiha terkenal akan emosi dan sisi tak berperasaannya.

Berdasarkan cerita papa, Tobirama- _sama_ yang bertemu dengannya dalam bentuk _edotensei_ menyangkal pendapat itu. Dari pada Senju, Uchiha lebih sensitif akan perasaan. Jika mereka sudah menemukan apa yang mereka cintai, mereka akan sekuat tenaga menjaga hal itu. Dan jika apa yang mereka cintai itu dirusak, kecintaan mereka akan menimbulkan kemarahan luar biasa yang mempengaruhi kinerja cakra di kepala mereka. Akibatnya, siklus cakra berpusat pada kepala, khususnya mata. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan warna pupil klan Uchiha akan berubah merah dan ber- _tomoe._

Papa juga menceritakan pengalamannya mengenai kemunculan _sharinggan_ sejak pertama kali. Yaitu saat pembantaian besar-besaran klan Uchiha. Dan ada saat di mana beliau tak menyadari aktifnya _sharinggan_ itu di matanya. Saat itu _sharinggan_ beliau muncul secara tiba-tiba kala emosinya naik saat timnya diserang saat menjalankan misi oleh salah satu anggota pedang legendaris, Momochi Zabusa.

Walau papa tak menceritaknnya secara jelas, aku bisa mengetahui penyebab emosinya naik bukan hanya sekedar karna timnya diserang.

Papa ingin melindungi mama.

Cih. Tak peduli kau seorang Uchiha atau anak _hokage_ sekalipun, sikap ingin pamer di depan orang yang kau sayangi pasti ada.

Benarkan, papa?

"Sreg."

Hah... Sensasi selepas mandi memang yang terbaik.

Ku hampiri papa yang tengah duduk tersandar di kursi meja makan. Sekilas kulihat bercak kehitaman di kantung matanya. Bahkan akupun bisa merasakan kepenatan luar biasanya ketika kedua matanya terbuka perlahan kala menyadari kehadiranku.

Kalau saja mama di sini.

Terkadang aku iri dengan keluarga Baruto. Ia memiliki 87% hal yang kuinginkan di dunia ini.

Ayahnya, Naruto- _sama_ , merupakan hokage yang sangat di hormati di desa ini. Karena jabatannya ia jarang bepergian ke luar desa untuk menjalankan misi. Sedangkan ibunya, Hinata- _sama,_ sejak kelahiran Himawari, ia tidak pernah lagi mendapat misi ke luar desa.

Mereka keluarga yang sempurna.

Aku heran pada Baruto yang selalu membuat onar dan mempermalukan nama Naruto- _sama._

Padahal ia memiliki semuanya.

Bahkan ia memiiki seseorang yang bisa dipanggi paman, bibi dalam arti sebenarnya.

Padahal ia punya semuanya.

Kenapa...

"Ekspresimu mengingatkanku pada sifat cengeng Sakura."

Genangan air di sudut mataku terasa menguap kala suara papa menyambangi gendang telingaku. Pandanganku yang kabur karena kabut air mata mulai menjernih dan merefleksikan bayangan senyum tipis beliau.

"U... Ujian _chuunin_.. M... Minggu depan."

Mati-matian ku tahan rasa terekat di tenggorokanku hanya untuk melontarkan kalimat absurd itu. Tapi aku tahu kalau papa akan mengerti maksudku...

"Aa."

... karena dia adalah papaku.

"Kata Baruto papa akan mengajarinya tentang manipulasi cakra dasar?"

"Ya. Kami memiliki cakra dasar yang sama."

Kugigit pelan bibir bawah bagian dalamku. Bahkan Baruto memiliki cakra dasar yang sama dengan papaku sendiri.

"Papa... tentang _sharinggan._.."

Kalimatku menguap bersama hasrat bertanyaku saat _onyx_ papa teralihkan ke arah kaca jendela dapur yang transparan.

Menurut perkiraan cuaca, hari ini akan terjadi badai besar-besaran. Dan aku juga merasa... agak khawatir. Mengingat mama baru saja pergi ke luar.

"Apa menurutmu aku akan menemukan seseorang seperti mama?"

Suara guntur menggelegar di sertai kilatan cahaya yang membelah langit. Refleksi beberapa dahan pohon terlihat berayun hebat di jendela kaca dapur yang mulai berembun.

"Sreg."

Perhatianku kembali terfokus pada papa yang beranjak dari duduknnya dan berjalan menghampiri saklar di samping kulkas. Dengan cepat ia menekan saklar lampu saat penerangan di dalam ruangan dapur ini menggelap. Senyum miringnya terpeta.

"Tulang punggung tak akan salah bertemu tulang rusuknya, Sarada."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat papa, suara tetesan hujan yang mulai menghujami bumi terdengar.

Papa mungkin memang tak ada di sisiku sejak aku kecil, bahkan tak mengenali wajahku ketika aku beranjak remaja.

Tapi aku bangga menjadi anak papa.

Mungkin memang benar semua kisah kelam klan Uchiha yang diceritakan Konohamaru- _sensei_.

Tapi aku bangga menjadi seorang Uchiha.

" _Mattaku._ Naruto- _baka_ itu memang sesuatu. Bahkan misi tingat S pun dia sepelekan, sampai-sampai salah menuliskan tanggal misinya dari tanggal 21 menjadi 31."

Suara renyah mama seakan mengisi rongga dadaku yang kosong mengambang menjadi hangat.

Genangan itu kembali tercipta.

"Sarada? Oi, oi, oi, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau apakan anak kita?"

Anak kita?

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Dan pandanganku mulai mengabur dan menggelap. Yang kurasakan hanya sebuah lengan besar dan dua lengan mungil mendekapku erat.

Aku memang pernah menjadi anak durhaka pada ibuku.

Sebagai Uchiha mungkin aku belum bisa membangkitkan _kenkkei genkai_ legendaris klan ku, _sharinggan._

Aku memang tak terlalu mengenal papaku.

Aku, Sarada Uchiha, generasi penerus Uchiha yang bahkan tak bisa meneruskan nama Uchiha pada anakku nanti. Malah nama depanku akan berubah kala aku menikah nanti.

Aku bahkan iri dengan keluarga Baruto.

Bukan hanya Baruto.

Aku selalu iri dengan semua keluarga bahagia di dunia ini.

Bahkan aku pernah membandingkan kedua orang tuaku sendiri dengan orang tua temanku.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Aku, Uchiha Sarada, dengan bangga memperkenalkan diriku sebagai anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Dalam diriku mengalir darah Uchiha dan Haruno. Benar, darah Uchiha yang dingin dan darah Haruno yang hangat.

Mungkin _sharinggan-_ ku belum sempurna. Tapi tanpa _saringgan-_ pun aku bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang paling ku cintai, yaitu kedua orang tuaku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Keluarga kami memang tak seperti keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal akan kebersamaan dan kehangatannya

Tapi keluargaku ini adalah keluarga terbaik yang pernah ada. Keluargaku ini adalah anugrah dari surga yang akan selalu ku jaga.

Pesanku untuk kalian semua. Jaga keluarga kalian selagi kalian masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaganya.

.

.

.

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Udah liat _trailler_ Baruto the movie?

Papa-Suke bakalan ngedidik Baruto, _ma meeennn!?_

Uhuhuhu :'( Saya terharu. :'(

Oke, seharusnya tadi saya ngucapin _happy BTC_ dulu yak? :v

Uhuhuhu. Semoga fandom ini makin langgeng yak. Soalnya otepe kita udah _canon_ :v Moga makin dewasa juga. Jangan sampai tersulut emosi dan ikutan _war_ sama tetangga sebelah :v

Moga _fict_ di atas ini _feel canon_ -nya terasa. Butuh _mood_ dan tenaga ekstra untuk ngebuat _fict_ ini. Sampe saya maksain nonton ulang episode Naruto _Shipuden_ dari awal episode sampe yang terbaru minggu ini :v

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan informasi di dalam _fict_ ini. Kalau _typo_ mah udah jadi bagian dalam diri saya, jadi agak maklumi yoooo :v *dilempar tomat*

 _Happy BTC, guys ^_^_

Elni


End file.
